prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wwewrestling
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pro Wrestling! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kane ramp.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dean27 (Talk) 21:57, 9 October 2010 Deleting Content Hey, I noticed that in certain articles especially The Hurricane, you have deleted a lot of the content from it. Please do not do this, consider this your first and only warning on the topic. If it continues, you will be banned. - Wagnike2 21:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Is the Kane page alright I stored the page out and added more info to it. Sorry for deleting information to other pages. Thanks Wwewrestling :* The Kane page is alright yes. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Keep up the good work. :-) - Wagnike2 19:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot mate. Yep if there is any problems I will come to you. Thanks Wwewrestling Kane page Problem is fixed, instead of making a table all you have to do is use the Navbuttons template. Also, I noticed that you seem to have copied the Kane article info from Wikipedia which is fine, but you should change the Wikipedia links in articles to link to the pages on this Wikia. - Wagnike2 12:34, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yep I will try and change the links. Thanks Hurricane Toys etc You made it way too difficult on yourself man. Please take the pages that you created and put them in the proper format with the buttons that are now on the page. - Wagnike2 20:20, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Undertaker page edit Hi, please dont copy links from wikipedia, we have our own pages to use!!! Dean27 12:17, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Moving Pages *Hey, I'm going to allow the Miz page move to stand, but in the future please don't continue moving pages. Even if they are by the person's real name, it's fine. There is no point to moving these kinds of pages. - Wagnike2 21:31, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Guys, for your info, i moved the Miz page back because it messed up the Nav buttons on his page and other pages and created 4 double redirects. Some pages are as their real names but that's fine as Wagnike2 said. They all direct to the page from their "in-ring" name so it's fine! Dean27 15:33, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Undertaker Page *Hi, it is locked because people seam to want to keep changing the infobox template on there. I will unlock it now so you can add your bits but as soon as any one changes his infobox again to "rubbish" information it will be locked again. Thanks Dean27 13:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :*If you replace the main pic on a page, please can you put the old pic in their image gallery so we don't have lots of un-used pics. Cheers Dean27 14:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :*Yep no problem, old profile pics I will place them in the image section. Thanks Wwewrestling :*Hi, i changed the size of the Taker pic you put on for a reason! Please don't change it back to 254px!!!! ALL pics need to be at a max of 200px!! Dean27 19:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :*Hi, thats one of the prob, the profile pic has been changed 3 times in the last 36 hours. Is your pic much much better than the one thats there now? Dean27 23:13, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :*It just shows him in his Lord of Darkness attire walking down the ramp. Wwewrestling. :*OK, ill unlock it for 20 mins or so. Make sure the current pic is in the Image gallery! Dean27 23:24, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :*Any pictures of the new NXT season 4 guys you can add to their Image gallery would be good. Dean27 23:32, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Blocked???? *For some I reason have been blocked by Wagnike2 due to Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages when I haven't even done such thing. We only edit pages with true information. Can somebody unblock me please. :*I will see what i can do. Dean27 01:27, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :*It's only for a week, after that come back and speak with Nic about what happended. Dean27 12:50, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :*Ok Thanks Dean27, I just cant understand what happend, hope to hear from you soon. Wwewrestling Editing a whole page *Hi, when you edit a title change, can you make sure you edit all the bits that need editing, like date and new champion etc etc. You only added in Edge on the title change from last nights ppv not the date or any thing else. Would help if you do it all if your going to do it ok. Dean27 14:14, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Other Media Yea, that'd be fine with me if you put that on the Kane page. - Wagnike2 22:11, December 23, 2010 (UTC) PG-13 Just a reminder, and I know that you haven't broke this rule yet, but remembering when adding photos of chicks to try to keep it PG-13. No actual nudity is allowed on Wikia. - Wagnike2 20:06, December 27, 2010 (UTC) No problem, thanks Wagnike2 for letting me know i will keep that in mind. - Wwewrestling. Re: Kane/Image Gallery Ideally I'd prefer that you wouldn't delete those pictures being as just an Image Gallery is just suppose to show a random collection of photos of the person and though Kane doesn't have a mask now, he did at least for a significant part of his career so those images are still applicable to him. - Wagnike2 16:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok Thanks for letting me know. Wwewrestling :* Anytime. - Wagnike2 23:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Undertaker page *Hi, you only change his pic a few weeks ago. send me the new pic on my talk page and i will add it to the page if its a better one than you added before! Dean27 17:39, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Brothers of Destruction Well done, that's what you are suppose to do on those kinds of pages, though when possible don't just remove the Wikipedia links, link them to our articles on here. - Wagnike2 21:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) A Couple of Editing Notes Hello, just a few things that I've noticed in your contributions that I thought I'd mention. 1.) Profile pics - if a wrestler has a profile pic there is no need to continually change it (it's not a crime to, but gets a little bit annoying). 2.) Image galleries and toy pages - please look at John Cena/Toys and John Cena/Image gallery. Try to add the line or so describing what the page is, the heading for either Toys or Gallery, and make sure to categorize it. Sorry if this seems like nitpicky stuff, but just going for some consistency here. Thanks. - Wagnike2 16:55, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :* For example, see the page CM Punk/Toys, see how it gives the information about which toy it is? That's the ideal toy page. - Wagnike2 16:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :* Do you want the information writing under the images in the image gallery aswell? :* Indeed. That would be excellent. - Wagnike2 18:57, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :* No problem I will try the best I can to go through each Superstar page and write info on their images and toy pics. If they is anything else you would like me to do for you just drop the info on my talk page Thanks. Wwewrestling :*If you need to know what wrestler's need toy and image pages please look at this page i made User:Dean27/WWE Nav Button. Might help create a few pages that you could fill. Also when you write anyone a message on their userpage to sign your name do four of these ~ which is shift and the # button. We can click your name then to reply! Cheers Dean27 22:12, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :*Ok thanks for letting me know Dean27 I will sort them out for you. Thanks Wwewrestling 22:20, January 18, 2011. :*Now that I am adding information to images and toy pic's to Superstar pages I am finding it difficult to find Magazine covers for alot of Superstars is their anything we could do to find them from anywhere? Thanks 21:29, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :* The only real options are google or trying www.wwebackissues.com . Hope this helps. - Wagnike2 21:49, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :* Thanks Wagnike2 I will take a look at that website. By the way in my editing if I am doing anything wrong in the description when I am adding text under the Toys/Images/Magazine Covers please feel free to let me know. :* Seems like you have it down. Well done. :-) - Wagnike2 00:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Templates *Hi, please stop deleting things from Templates on pages. If they info is not filled in you must still keep the template complete even if there not dead! Thanks Dean27 01:12, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *Hi Dean27 Can you tell me what info I have deleted because I cant think which pages I have edited and deleted stuff off, sorry if I have caused any trouble in any way. *The Darren Young images are fine. You have been deleting death_place and death_date from wrestlers templates. Dean27 17:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *Sorry about that I do apologize for deleting info from pages. By the way the list you created about what wrestler's need magazines covers, toys and images etc, It is really useful I am trying the best I can to get alot of them done. Kane Images *OK, did you delete the 2 images off the Wikia? Dean27 16:54, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :*It's ok i have deleted them, if you see any more doubles, remove them from the page but make sure you delete them from this site or they fall into a unused category and may get put back on. Dean27 16:57, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :*Thanks. I know it wasn't a major thing, but I seemed pointless having two image's in the gallery. If you have any spare time you can always send me a list of few pages that really need a good tidey up. :*If you can do some of that list i sent you and upload some pics of ones that don't have any images on, that would be good. There is also a TNA one, not finished but you might be able to add some pics to that. TNA Nav Buttons Dean27 17:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :*Ok. Thats no problem I will try and get alot of the WWE ones done first then I will start on the TNA ones. Dude please do not advertise this site on the WWE wiki homepage --WWEfourlife 10:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Kane Page *I'll unlock it for you. - Wagnike2 15:03, December 1, 2011 (UTC) *Done Dean27 14:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC)